


Anyone But Me

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Voldemort's penis is a snake, and a Horcrux, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucius is rewarded.





	Anyone But Me

“Oh Lucius, I really think it should be you,“ Voldemort said looking down on Lucius who was kneeling before his throne.

“My lord wouldn’t you rather have Snape here or what about Bellatrix? I’m sure she would be better for thi-”

“Don’t be so modest Lucius,” Voldemort told him “You did well and deserve a treat.” He then paused and narrowed his red eyes, “Unless of course, you think I’m wrong?”

“No my Lord.”

“Then do proceed. All this talk is making me think I should have picked young Draco instead, he did show promise today.”

Voldemort watched as Lucius slowly crawled over to him until he was almost between his legs.

“What are you doing Lucius,” He said sharply and hissed out some extra s’ for effect.

“Err,” Lucius said now looking very bewildered, “But,” he said, his hand gesturing to Voldemort's crotch.

Voldemort pointed a long bony finger at Nagini’s body lying beside his throne and said “Lick,” and relished watching Lucius shuffle the extra steps over to Nagini on his knees. Then bending his head and giving the scaly skin a long lick.

“Oh yes,” Voldemort hissed, long fingers tightening on the throne's armrest “Keep going Lucius, you are doing so well.”


End file.
